A Touch of Evil
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Barty is spiraling:: Regulus, Barty, and breaking down, as told through snapshots. For Bex


_Insane House Competition: kissing_

 _365 Prompts: Marauders Era_

 _Stickers, Cup: Write about forgetting something_

 _Liza's Loves: A Touch of Evil_

 _Television Show of the Month, Moriarty: Barty Crouch Jr., villain, apple_

 _Book Club: cigarette, teenage rebellion, "I guess you waited for nothing."_

 _Character Appreciation: Slytherin_

 _Bath Bomb Appreciation, Crazy Stupid Love: Write about a dangerous romance._

 _Tea Challenge: Deliciously Dreamy: Write about someone who could be considered deliciously dreamy._

 _Word Count: 946_

* * *

i.

 _Be a good boy, Barty. Stay out of trouble._

His father's words echo in his head; Barty laughs. It's easy for his father to tell him to keep his head down and stay out of trouble. Something tells him that Hogwarts has other plans for him.

Especially when grey eyes find his, and the boy with dark hair offers him a smile. "Regulus Black."

Barty stiffens. He knows that name all too well.

 _Wicked family. Nothing good ever comes of them. Mark my words, boy. Every one of them will be in a cell in Azkaban before it's all over._

Barty doesn't know if that's true. After all, how can someone so beautiful be so evil?

 _Be a good boy._

But he won't. He takes Regulus' hand, returning the grin. "Barty Crouch Jr," he says.

If Regulus recognizes his surname, he doesn't make any indication of it. He just keeps smiling that radiant smile, offering Barty a polite nod. "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

ii.

Falling in love with Regulus Black is probably much easier than it should be. Barty knows that he should be appalled by the Slytherin boy's lineage, by his very existence. Instead, he's drawn in.

His father would never approve. Once, Barty would have been terrified to disappoint his father; now, he's so tired of living in the other man's shadow. Why shouldn't he have a chance to live a little?

iii.

Regulus' kisses taste like menthol and rebellion. He is everything that Barty wants to be, everything that Barty is afraid to be.

Regulus pulls away before tucking another cigarette between his lips and lighting it up. "Filthy habit," he chuckles.

"We all have our addictions," Barty dismisses.

Regulus inhales before blowing out a puff of white smoke. A grin plays at his lips. "What are you addicted to?"

Barty captures his lips in another kiss. "You."

iv.

He knows that this is wrong, but he can't bring himself to care. Regulus is dangerous, but Barty still clings to him.

His father will never know that dear, sweet, golden boy Barty has a darkness in his heart and an addiction in his veins.

v.

"Join me," Regulus says. "I don't want to do this alone."

Barty knows that he isn't alone. Regulus is hardly the first person to dream of following the Dark Lord. There are so many others.

But Regulus knows exactly what to say to make Barty feel needed.

"I can't."

"Please, Barty."

Regulus Black does not beg. He's too proud for that. Hearing that word on his tongue is enough to make Barty's resistance crumble.

Regulus' lips find his, and Barty feels himself give in. It's dangerous to let someone have this sort of hold over him. His father has always warned him about peer pressure, about allowing his judgment to be clouded.

In this moment though, he doesn't care. He will would walk through hell for Regulus.

v.

They fall into bed together, hungry lips finding sweat-slick skin. Barty kisses Regulus harder.

His Dark Mark still burns, but the pain doesn't matter. He has Regulus in his arms.

vi.

Regulus is fading. Barty can't quite explain it, but those grey eyes have become storm clouds.

"What the fuck are we doing?" Regulus asks, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Barty almost laughs. It had been Regulus' idea to burn; Barty had only followed. This is all his lover's doing.

"The right thing."

For several seconds, there is silence, interrupted by Regulus' shaky breath as he takes another drag and exhales.

"Yeah. I hope so."

vii.

Barty has never felt so alive. He is important; he is needed. Maybe some of the Death Eaters don't trust him, but his master can see the darkness in his heart.

This is who he is. Maybe he never realized it until now. He had been too comfortable living in his father's shadow, trying to be a good boy and make him proud.

Barty laughs as the curse leaves his wand.

His father would call him a villain now. But he is so much more.

viii.

Regulus has traded his cigarettes for an apple. He scrapes his knife over the peel, hands trembling. "I was waiting for you to come around," he admits. "I hoped you would realize we made a mistake."

"I guess you waited for nothing."

This isn't a mistake; this is freedom.

He pulls Regulus close, kissing him. Regulus' lips no longer taste like rebellion. Regret is heavy on his tongue, and Barty can taste it on his breath.

"You're a monster," Regulus whispers, but he still melts at Barty's touch.

"I'm the monster you made."

ix.

Regulus doesn't come back after that night. Barty waits, but the door to his bedroom doesn't open.

A night fades into another, and there's still no sign of Regulus.

The rumors begin. Regulus is a traitor, a disgrace. Barty doesn't want to believe it, but he doesn't have a choice.

Regulus is gone, and Barty knows in his heart that he is never coming back.

x.

Barty forgets what it means to be a good boy. Maybe Regulus was right; maybe Barty is a monster with no hope left.

But he doesn't care. Regulus is a coward; Regulus has betrayed him.

He towers over Frank Longbottom, a sadistic grin pulling at his lips. " _Crucio!"_

And as the other man begins to writhe and scream, his face blurs. Frank Longbottom no longer lays at his feet. Instead, Regulus peers up at him, crying out, tears spilling from his grey eyes.

Barty doesn't hesitate. " _Crucio!_ "

It doesn't matter if it is real or not. It almost feels like closure.


End file.
